Origin of the Lamia
by Corran Griffin
Summary: What if the Ancients researched another way to ascend?


The Origin of the _Lamia_

By Corran Griffin

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate

A.N. This idea came about when I thinking about the Ancients researching ascension. I thought, "Well, why wouldn't they research other ways to become more powerful and live forever?" Right now this is just an idea. If you like it, please tell me and I'll continue.

oooooooooo

The lone Jaffa trudged through the wilderness. It had been about a week since he'd crash-landed on this seemingly uninhabited planet. The hyperdrive on his Tel'tak had unexpectedly shorted out while he was en-route to deliver a message from his god Heru-ur to another Goa'uld System Lord, Bastet. By now he figured his lord probably assumed him dead and assigned someone else to complete the mission. However, he was eager to return and inform Heru-ur that this planet was rich with naqahdah, the material used in most Goa'uld technology. He was sure to be promoted for making such a discovery, possibly even to first prime!

It was nearing nightfall, and the Jaffa began to look for a shelter. Having been here for a week, he was well aware that the nights on this planet were absurdly cold, making some sort of shelter a necessity. He came to a hill, and climbing to the top, surveyed the immediate area. To his luck he noticed a cave about half a mile away. Upon his arrival he noticed that the cave was too deep to be natural. Readying his staff-weapon, the Jaffa carefully made his way to the back. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary until he reached the end. There, sitting propped up against the wall was what looked to be a dried up desiccated corpse, rusted chains wrapped around the body. On the wall next to it was writing in the Goa'uld language. The Jaffa bent closer to inspect it.

"Beware all those who would wish to wake the sleeper from his eternal rest," the Jaffa read aloud, his eyes widening.

He had heard an ancient Jaffa legend referring to the one known as the "Sleeper." It was said that any Goa'uld or Jaffa who came across it were destroyed. It was only thanks to the overwhelming forces of the Supreme System Lord Ra that it was finally defeated. According to legend the sleeper was impossible to kill or take as a host, so Ra had buried it alive on a remote planet over five thousand years ago, hopefully never to be heard of again. Without meaning to, the Jaffa must have come upon its resting place.

The Jaffa's burning desire to leave this forsaken site overruled his need for shelter. However in his haste to get away, he tripped over the corpse's legs and fell to the ground, slicing his wrist open on a particularly sharp rock. He swore and tried to bandage the wound as best he could, but he couldn't help noticing a lot of blood had spilled on the ground, and even some on the corpse itself. He turned back towards the cave's entrance, but suddenly fell to his knees. Feeling very lightheaded, the Jaffa looked to the bandage on his wrist. It was soaked through and dripping blood. In his haze he concluded that he must have severed a vein. He started to limp back to the front of the cave using his staff as a crutch, hoping against hope that somehow his god had found his whereabouts and would heal him.

The Jaffa had barely made it ten feet when he heard an ominous sound.

_Slurp slurp slurp_

Hesitantly, the Jaffa turned his head back. He gasped loudly and fell to the ground, horrified at what he witnessed. _The sleeper has awoken,_ he thought dismayed as he watched the former corpse on its hands and knees licking his blood off the ground, broken chains littered around it.

The sleeper had soon lapped up all traces of blood. The Jaffa aimed his staff at the monster when he saw its blood red eyes were fixed on him.

"In the name of lord Heru-ur, stay back," the Jaffa screamed.

The sleeper tilted his head to the side, displaying his now youthful features.

"Heru-ur, you say? Hmm, I think not," the sleeper said with a smirk, advancing on the terrified Jaffa.

The Jaffa fired, hitting the sleeper directly in the chest with a staff blast. The sleeper fell back, a smoking hole in its chest. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the Jaffa quickly resumed his exit, somehow being able to continue on even with the blood loss.

"Hmm hmm hmm, heh heh heh, ha ha ha!"

The Jaffa whimpered as he heard the demented laughter. Shaking, he looked back, knowing what he would find. Standing there in all its glory was the sleeper, without a scratch on its body. The Jaffa was thankful when he finally passed out from blood loss; at least now he couldn't see or feel what was going to happen next.

"Oh, come now, you're going to miss all the fun," the sleeper remarked as the Jaffa fell unconscious. "Ah well, nothing to do about that." It shrugged before picking up the body. The sleeper opened its mouth and its canine teeth grew about an inch. Without hesitation the sleeper sunk its fangs into the Jaffa's carotid artery, quickly draining him of all his precious life's blood.

Once finished with his meal, the sleeper discarded the body. It picked up the staff-weapon and snorted. "How quaint," it said before tossing the staff aside and taking the Zat'nik'tel from the dead Jaffa's holster.

"Now," it said as it made its way out of the cave, "Let's see what the universe has been up to since I've been gone."

* * *

If you couldn't guess, the scene where the sleeper wakes up was roughly based off the scene in the Hellsing manga/anime where Alucard is first discovered. 


End file.
